Machines, such as track type machines, typically include a main frame having a crossmember coupled to horizontally spaced tracks. Each end of the crossmember member is coupled to a box assembly of the main frame to transfer a load from the tracks to the box assembly. The box assembly may include an upper rail and a lower rail to absorb the load transferred to the box assembly. In an exemplary instance, the load is transferred from the crossmember to the lower rail and, in turn, the load is transferred to the upper rail through various reinforcement structures disposed between the lower rail and the upper rail. However, fabrication and assembly of the reinforcement structures may involve inefficient manufacturing processes, leading to increased cost of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,367 discloses a machine having a main frame including two laterally spaced apart longitudinal members in the form of box girders. The machine also includes a cross member assembly extending between the longitudinal members and secured to the longitudinal members. The cross member assembly is connected to a bottom plate and a side plate of each of the box girders.